The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for singling value documents, in particular banknotes, and a banknote processing system according to the preamble of the independent claims.
Such apparatus and methods are used in particular in banknote processing systems in order to pick banknotes respectively individually from a stack of banknotes and transfer them to a transport device conveying the banknotes to checking, counting, sorting and/or stacking devices for further processing.
From EP 1 084 072 B1 an apparatus and a corresponding method for singling banknotes are known, wherein a movably mounted rocker is moved periodically together with the banknote stack lying on the rocker towards and away from a circulating conveyor belt. Due to the relatively large number and total mass of the components moved during the rocking movement, upon accelerating and braking the rocker relatively great inertial forces occur which require a correspondingly powerful drive and can result in a comparatively high noise emission.